


Classified: Steter VS. Sterek

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: On The Run [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Investigations, M/M, Peter and Derek fighting over their relationships with Stiles, Steter - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: As Peter and Derek look for answers..they clash on some personal notes.





	Classified: Steter VS. Sterek

"Thanks for doing this." Derek thanked Parrish for the files in his hands.

"You really think something supernatural is going on?" Parrish asked. He looked both haunted and exhausted.

Derek sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. But considering all of the crap we've been through in this town, it's a huge possibility. It wasn't just one of them, but both, and they both knew about the supernatural."

"But they were also both in law enforcement." Parrish countered.

"At this point, I don't know which one I wanted to be. But the point remains that there is a chance something supernatural might be going on here. You got your hands full at the station with all other cases and with this. We'll handle any and all weird angles." Derek promised.

"If this is something from Stiles's time with the FBI, I can't help you with those. I don't have jurisdiction."

"Scott's asking his dad for a favor. We'll get copies of the last couple cases Stiles worked on from him." Derek told him.

"How's...how's he taking it?" Parrish asked. He's been so busy since it happened, he's hadn't been able to visit any of the others.

"Hard. They were brothers in all the ways that counted. He and Melissa are a bit of a mess. Hey, I gotta get going. If I find something, I'll let you know."

* * *

 

"Stiles was good at his job and getting noticed by many high ranking people but he's still more or less a rookie. With rookie cases. Or at the very least the only supernatural one I could link to him was when he was looking for you." Peter said as he read through the files for the third time. 

"Scott's done a good job at being alpha. Between him and the members of his pack, the supernatural activity doesn't go any higher than a bunch of armatures getting thrown into the mix of a new reality to them..." Derek added as he too read through the files for the third time. "Nothing to suggest the Sheriff was working on any supernatural case."

"Those are the official reports. He wouldn't jot down 'I'm chasing after a rogue omega' on it." Peter scoffed at Derek. 

Derek rolled his eyes. "No, but he _would_ have done what people normally do and put emphasis on ' _freakish animal attacks'_ and labeled things a tragedy so those who would know how to read that code would know. Plus Parrish got his hands on the Sheriff's personal notes, and nothing supernatural in there either. Maybe it _wasn't_ supernatural. Maybe it _was_ just human circumstances. They're law enforcement. Stuff like this actually _does_ happen."

Peter shook his head and scoffed. "I can see why he was begging me to believe him. Listen to yourself. Trying to rationalize this...it's a load of crap! You know it, I know it, the freaking insurance companies know it. The only reason they're not up in arms is that there is no next benefactor."

Derek felt more than a tick of irritation at his uncle's words but forced himself to remain calm. As best as he could. Which at this point wasn't much. "Just because you didn't listen to Stiles doesn't mean I wouldn't have."

"And yet he chose to go to me."

"Because he thought I was done with him." 

That made Peter look away from the files and glare at Derek. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we were fucking," Derek said with an emphasis on _fucking_ with his glare on Peter. "With the age of consent no longer an issue, we each gave into sexual tension and we fucked like bunnies. But between his job and personal vendettas I've gotten myself into outside of the US, we stopped. I disappeared for a bit again without telling him so he was mad at me." He paused as he gave his uncle a better once over. Peter wasn't one to easily let the judgmental looks of other get to him, but with Derek it was different. Not only was this his nephew, but apparently Stiles's previous lover. "And then he let you fuck him."

Peter growled in warning.

"Not because you're alluring or interesting. Not because _he_ was interested. Because he missed me...he missed me and he was angry at me. And _you_... you were... just... _there_."

They circled each other before they came close were standing almost chest to chest, glaring daggers at each other. 

"You're right. I was there. I was there to show him what being with a real man was like. He didn't settle for less. He upgraded to the better version."

" _You_?" Derek scoffed. "You just care about yourself. You're a selfish villain and that's all you'll ever be."

"And _that's_ your argument? That we live in a black and white world and I'm the black hat and Stiles's is the white? That he's pure?" Peter chuckled off a scoff before a devilish smirk graced his lips. "If that's the Stiles you remember, then it wasn't the _real_ Stiles. The real one knew that good and evil were never black and white. That there is a bit of good in every villain because every good villain is just a victim who was never saved! The real Stiles knew that there was real hatred in the hearts of the heroes because they hate that they can't stop the suffering of those that are innocent. The real Stiles had an inner moral battle about just how much someone should be able and willing to go dark side for the sake of good because as much as he wished for a better world, he wasn't blinded by the facts of the real world around him! _Maybe_! Maybe I _am_ just a villain but between a villain and a hero..." he carelessly shoved Derek's chest. "Who is the hero going to chase?" 

Peter got even closer and let his eyes glow blue and let out another growl. "Between the two of us, _I'm_ the one Stiles would chase. _You're_ the one he'd settle for."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so at the time I was trying to post/save 'Classified' AO3 was having some technical issues. It was originally going to be longer and have basically this in it but with the frustration I was getting about just getting that ERROR page, I gave up and was going to try again in the morning. Little did I know it had posted without me able to adjust the tags. 
> 
> These are some of the moments I've had in my head for a while now.


End file.
